Forever End
by Box-of-wolves
Summary: What will happen to Kim and Shego's traumatic relationship? I do not own any of the characters!


Forever End

_Their bodies were shadowed in the evening light. The sun just setting; flinging its last desperate arms of bright, white, orange light around the large belly of the building they were positioned in front of. The two standing there however were oblivious to anything but each other: staring longingly into each others shadowed eyes, only a step apart. _

Then the smaller of the two unexpectedly lowered her head placing her hands over her face as she started shaking back and forth in denial. Long strands of matted ebony hair whipped around wildly. The taller figure abruptly wrapped its strong muscular arms around her: trying to pull her close. The girl shrank away at first, her body stiffening. She shuddered removing her hands from her face and looking into the figures shadowed shimmering-green eyes. Then, with her body juddering and back hunched, she burst into low meaningful tears and hid her face from the world, once again.

The figure brought her close to its chest and tightened its arms around her closing the gap between them. The girl snuggled her head into the warm shadowed neck like a blind newborn puppy snuggling close to its mother for warmth. The figure breathed warm air down onto her bent neck, tickling her skin making it tingle.

They stood there like that for a long time, the figure gently rocking the smaller girl, whispering comforting words into her tangled hair: _'its OK Princess…its alright…don't worry Kimmie , I'm here for you…its ok…'._This brought on more tears from the vulnerable girl; they poured a wet stream down her face and dripped salty puddles from her tilted chin onto the figures steadily moving chest. The girl didn't know what to do, it was all: _so wrong_…how could people feel that this was so: _criminal_?

Sorrow erupted in her heart and gushed through every vain in her body forcing her arms to push against the solitary figures chest, lashing out like hoses with a great built up water pressure, rushing to release itself.

She tried to push away from the figure but the arms clenched her tighter trying not to become desperate like hers. She shouted out and finally they let her go in anguish and the figures soft expressions changed into angry scowls.

'_Shego I cant do this!' _she cried.

'_Why the hell not!?_' the figure exclaimed in exasperation.

'_This is too painful for the both of us, but…I…I…I love you…so much'_ the smaller girl stuttered, trying her best not to cry. '_I can't handle the eyes; the looks of disappointment and disgust, they pierce my heart like ice making me feel wrong and only half alive…I'm not a monster, I cant stand to be thought as one…a freak…_' her last words died down into whispers. She let out muffled hiccups and started crying again. The figures tempest face collapsed, and then just like before the figure pulled her close and held her. This time Shego didn't whisper words of comfort into her ears, she just stood there in silence protecting her from unseen eyes. It was like they were all around, just eyes in the darkness, mad eyes, craving spilt blood and destruction.

She shivered as the thoughts entered her mind. '_Kimmie, please, I'm here for you, I'll protect you from them, no one will ever hurt you: they dare not.' _She growled the last bit as a warning to any other shadow that might have been listening in on them in the dark. Kim looked up meaningfully at her dully-lit emerald lover. Then, ignoring the tears spilling from her eyes, then she said: '_I'm sorry Shego, this is the way it has to be, we cannot be together anymore.' _She bit her lip and looked to the ground regretting every word but knowing there was no choice.

Before the older girl could reply she quickly said: '_You feel them to don't you, the eyes, you may be bigger than me but your not invincible, you feel their blades stab your body, over and over again. Why should we put ourselves through this pain? Being with you hurts me too much; it reminds me of the eyes, those wicked spiteful looks, and with them the mad demonic whispers...I hate them all.' _She whispered all these words as Shego regrettably listened with fear, her skin becoming sweaty under her tight fitting clothes.

'_Please...don't do this to me Princess…your killing me worse than any blade could.' S_he uttered quietly in a vulnerable tone.

Shocked by the emotion in Shego's plea Kim stopped crying and stared at her with a slightly open mouth. Then after a moment she shook her head clearing her mind, she stepped out of Shego's embrace so the girl's arms fell to her sides.

She looked away and said '_I'm sorry, this is it... I will always love you' _then she looked at Shego's crumbling form and added '_…just, please, try not to hate me.' _Then she turned from Shego and ran: ran as fast as she could down the dark street, away from the nightmare and the pain, not daring to look back at the stunned girl behind her.

Shego watched her go lost for words, then bellowing in rage and desperation she shouted: '_I will never hate you… ever, I love you, Kim!'_ then she fell to her knees on the gritty pavement as floods of dark tears rushed down her sweaty, green-glowing face, mixed with blood from fresh wounds on her lips. She felt like shattered glass, broken: the pain just wouldn't stop coming. She had never felt so much pain in all her life. Feeling totally exposed and traumatized she shrank within herself as it all became too intense. Then her usually warm body fell cool as the coldness of the night ebbed into her bones; and blackness covered her eyes as her mind lost itself in a whirl of confusion and shock. She finally let go of consciousness and passed out into the peace of nothingness.

_As the figures shadowed body lay there sprawled across the pavement the warm orange orb in the sky finally sank below the horizon, briefly turning the sky blood red before dying away and letting the darkness and cold reign._


End file.
